Miedo a la oscuridad
by MoonShade-Wolf
Summary: Estoy sola, está oscuro y hace frío. Mamá, vuelve por favor, tengo mucho miedo//Complementado por "No me dañes"


**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen ya que éstos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

–Diálogos de los personajes–

**Onomatopeyas y sonidos**

* * *

"**Miedo a la oscuridad"**

Una vez más la noche cayó sin que me diera cuenta. Su negrura lo oculta todo y acalla todos los sonidos dando paso a un escalofriante silencio.

Sin darme cuenta, me encuentro sola en mi alcoba. Papá está dormido, se va a enojar si lo despierto, y mamá ya no está conmigo. Tengo miedo, está muy oscuro; no veo ni mis manos. Mamá… tengo frío.

**..¡!**

¡¿Qué fue eso?! Mamá… tengo miedo, no quiero llorar, papá dice que es para débiles, pero no puedo evitarlo… tengo miedo. Estoy sola, está oscuro y hace frío; mamá, vuelve por favor.

…**¡!**

Quiero gritar, pero no puedo. Estoy segura que hay alguien allá afuera, pero tengo mucho miedo como para ver. Mamá...

¡No! Vamos, tengo que ser fuerte. Yo puedo hacerlo, ¡soy una Hyuuga!

De a poquito me bajo de la cama y salgo de mi alcoba. Voy de puntitas para no despertar a nadie y me encamino hacia donde está ese sonido.

…**¡!**

Ahí está otra vez. Tengo miedo mamá…

…**¡!**

Mamá protégeme, por favor.

…**¡!**

Está cerca, lo escucho más fuerte. Parece que está fuera de la mansión. Papá me dice que no debo salir sin escolta, quizás no deba ir, puede que sea sólo un gato o un perro. Sí, quizás y sea eso.

–¡Ouch!– escuché algo, quizás… ¡quizás sea un ladrón! No, no, no… mamá ¿qué hago?

–¡Ouch! Eso dolió– ¿es mi idea, mamá, o eso suena a un niño? ¡Quizás esté herido! Si es así, necesita ayuda…

**¡Tap! ¡Tap! ¡Tap! **

Mira mamá, ¿recuerdas tu ungüento especial para curar heridas? Yo hice el mío de lo que me enseñaste. Quizás no ayude mucho, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Salgo de nuevo de mi alcoba y corro de puntitas intentando no hacer ruido. Antes de abrir la puerta de la mansión, escucho para ver si sigue ahí.

…**¡!**

Bien, es hora. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. ¡Vamos Hinata! ¡Tú puedes!

Abro con cuidado la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido para no atraer a los guardias de la mansión y la cierro tras de mí. Igualmente de puntitas recorro el jardín delantero y corro unos arbustos para pasar por el agujero que descubrí unas semanas atrás.

…**¡!**

–¡Kya--!– me tapo la boca con una mano para no gritar. Mamá, acá está más oscuro y hace más frío. Creo que no debí salir…

…**¡!**

Creo que veo algo. Está cerca, pero como está oscuro no veo bien. Me acerco de a poquito y ahora logro ver que, sea lo que sea que haya acá afuera, está tras ese farol roto. Mami… tengo mucho miedo… ¡ayúdame!

–¿Quién anda ahí?– ¡Oh no! ¡Me vio! ¿Ahora que hago?

No sé por qué, pero sigo avanzando aunque no quiero. ¡Ay no! Mamá, quizás caí en un gen… gen… en una ilusión. ¡Oh no! ¡Estoy perdida!

–No me hagas daño, por favor– tiene... ¿miedo?

Aprieto el frasquito con el ungüento y achico los ojos para ver mejor. Veo una manchita amarilla, creo que es el pelo, y un par de ojitos azules me miran atemorizado. ¡Yo tenía razón mamá! ¡Es un niño!

–¿Estás... b-bien?– le pregunto –N-No quiero… hacerte da-daño– intento calmarlo. De todos modos, ¿por qué querría hacerlo? Tampoco podría, papá me dice que al ritmo que voy hasta Hanabi me ganaría y eso que es una bebé.

–¿En serio?– le digo que sí, yo nunca mentiría.

–¿Quién... te hizo eso?– está mal mamá, mira que tiene moretes y cortadas por todas partes. Pobrecito…

No me contesta, sólo voltea la cara a un lado. Parece triste, creo que lo voy a ayudar mamá.

Sin decirle nada, aunque espero no incomodarlo, me acerco y comienzo a aplicarle ungüento sobre sus moretes más feos y sus cortadas más profundas. Al principio se sobresaltó, pero luego se relajó. No parece mal chico, me pregunto quién le hizo esto y por qué.

–Gracias...etto...–

–Hinata– le digo yo, aunque creo que lo dije muy bajito. Quizás no me escuchó.

–Muchas gracias Hinata. Me llamo... Naruto– como que su nombre lo dijo más bajito, como con temor. Que niño más raro… y lindo, mamá.

Ya voy por el quinto morete y la séptima cortada a la que le aplico mi ungüento y ahora noto como a las que ya les había puesto ya han sanado. ¡Mamá! ¡Logré hacer ungüento curativo!

Sabes algo mamá, no sé por qué, pero... acompañada la oscuridad ya no da tanto miedo. ¿Verdad?


End file.
